


First Meeting

by HanaKaicho



Series: Patreon Public Posts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Master/Slave, Naga, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: Evan is overwhelmed with his life. Despite knowing better, he heads into the woods where he knows a great naga lives. He isn't surprised by finding the naga, he is surprised at what happens next.
Series: Patreon Public Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006647
Kudos: 6





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! This is my first piece of original work! It was originally published on my patreon and I'll be uploading more work from it here as well. There are a couple of pairings so far and more currently buzzing around as ideas in my head! My focus will be trans masculine centric content, especially of an erotic nature. Some plot and world building will also be tossed in occasionally. Anyway. I'm patch-of-shore on Patreon so if you like my stuff and want to see more sooner, head on over :D

Evan couldn't take it anymore. 

Like a reckless fool, he walked blithely into the woods everyone feared. 

He didn't care. 

If he were honest with himself, he almost hoped the terrors of the woods would come for him, with the caveat that they would kill him quickly. Though he couldn't handle his life as it was, the idea of being eaten alive or tortured to death didn't sound much better. Maybe a little, but not much. 

There were stories of a great naga in these woods. One who devoured humans and beasts alike, crushing them in his powerful coils.

In the dark and lost in thought, Evan tripped over a log, skinning several spots on his arms and legs. He were about to get up when he noticed a soft, sliding sound. 

"Humans should take care in the woods," a smooth voice commented. "They never know what may lie in wait here." 

"Are you the great naga?" Evan asked. 

"I am," the voice answered. "I am Slyvaan, the naga steward of these woods." 

"I won't fight it so if you're going to eat me, just kill me quickly," Evan said. 

"You aren't going to run?" 

"There's no point." 

"Still, it's fun for me…" 

He let the naga wrap him up in his strong serpentine body. Huge muscles intermittently flexed around Evan as the naga immobilized him and he couldn't deny to himself the feeling that came on. 

"Hmm, well I don't eat anything that isn't afraid of me, it just isn't natural. But…" he looked over Evan thoughtfully. "I can think of another use for you. Tell me, why are you out here? You clearly knew of me. And yet you did not fear capture by me." 

Evan wanted to ask what it mattered why he were out here but those weren't the words that came out of his mouth. 

"I can't bear the life I have anymore," he said, a bit surprised at himself. "All the responsibilities and I'm never in control. Everything to worry about and no power to fix things." 

"How perfect," Slyvaan said. "I have just the solution to your troubles. And it just so happens to be a cure that helps us both." 

He squeezed Evan a little tighter, drawing out a small moan. 

Even in the dim light, Evan could see Slyvaan's teeth glimmer as he flashed a grin. 

"Yes, you are perfectly suited to the job I have in mind for you," he said. "I am in need of a slave. There will be work to be done around my lair but rest assured, I will teach you what you need to know. In return, I will give you shelter and protection. You need not concern yourself with anything but my needs and wants. You will be my property and any and all decision-making will be done by me, unless otherwise explicitly stated. How does that sound?"

"What if I'm not good enough? Will you force me to go home?" 

"You will be, even if I must break and remake you." 

Evan shuddered. 

"So, what will it be, human? Will you serve me for the rest of your days?"

"If I may, Master Slyvann." 

"Good. Give me your name, slave." 

"Evan." 

"Very well. Come with me. It is time to begin training you on your duties, my slave."


End file.
